Jennifer Stottlemyer
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory questions Jennifer Stottlemyer but doesn't get the answer she is looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day after class Max asks Rory to stay after class and sits on his desk and talks to Rory.

''So, how are you?'' he asks her

''Fine.'' she tells him

''Seemed a little distracted today.'' he says

''Oh. I didn't sleep well last night.'' she tells him

''You've seemed to be a little distracted for quite a while now.'' he tells her

''My grades are fine.'' she tells him

''I'm not concerned about your grades. I'm concerned about you. Look Rory, I know that you've been going through kind of a tough time lately and I just want you to know, if you want to talk, I'm here.'' he tells her

''Tough time?'' she questions him

''Missing person cases are really hard for family members.'' he says

''How do you know about that?'' she questions him

''Your mom told me.'' he tells her

''She what?'' Rory questions him

''Please, don't be upset at her. It just came out in one of our conversations. She was very concerned about you, very frustrated because.'' he tells her

''Ugh this is none of your business because I don't think she is missing anymore and I think she was sitting right here in class with us today.'' she tells him

''Look I really have to go thanks for the talk.'' she tells him

''Any time.'' he says

Rory leaves the classroom and watches a girl at an open locker and slowly walks towards her and makes her way too her.

''Um excuse me are you Jennifer Stottlemyer?'' Rory asks her

''What!'' Jennifer questions her

''Are you Jennifer Stottlemyer?'' Rory asks her again

''NO I'm not okay I'm Jennifer Mariano okay!'' Jennifer tells her

''Just tell me the truth are you Jennifer?!'' Rory asks her again

''Why?'' Jennifer questions her and slams her locker shut

''Because I want to and need to know.'' Rory tells her

''And who are you?'' Jennifer asks her

''Rory Gilmore Lorelai Gilmore's daughter and your biological Mom Karen Stottlemyer is my aunt so that would make you my cousin.'' Rory tells her

''Look who are you we don't and never talk!'' Jennifer tells her

''I just told you who I was and now it's your turn to tell me that you're really Jennifer Stottlemyer.'' Rory tells her

''I don't have to tell you that and I have to go my boyfriend is waiting!'' Jennifer tells her and leaves the school

Rory follows her and watches her walk to a car and kiss a guy and get into his car

''Ugh!'' Rory says and just shakes her head then get's on her bus home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory walks into the diner and sits at a table and gets her books and homework out and Luke comes over and pours her some coffee.

''rough day?'' he asks her

''uh yea.'' she tells him

''what happened?'' he asks her

''nothing.'' she says to him

''okay.'' he says and walks away and goes behind the counter and gets Rory a pie of pie and brings it to her her.

''here.' he says

''what's this?'' she questions him

''you look like you need it.'' he tells her

''I do?'' she questions him

''Violent pencil tossing signals the need for pie.'' he tells her

''what?'' she questions him

''I don't make the rules I just serve the pie.'' he tells her

Rory smiles ''thanks Luke.'' she says

''sure.'' he says and walks away again

Lorelai walks into the diner a little while late and Luke comes up to her.

''she's eating pie?'' Lorelai asks him

''Did she even have dinner?'' Lorelai asks him

''You raised her, I just serve.'' he tells her

Lorelai goes and sits with Rory.

''Oh hello, bookworm.'' Lorelai says

''Finally, where were you?'' Rory asks her

''At work sweetie I really busy today.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Rory says and nods

''yea so how was your day?'' Lorelai asks her

''Fine!'' Rory says

''okay what's with the tude hunnie what's a matter?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing!'' Rory tells her

''Rory?'' Lorelai questions her concerned

''nothing just tired I guess.'' Rory tells her

''okay that's fine.'' Lorelai tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory puts her pencil down and looks up from studying

''So Max kept me after class today to talk.'' Rory tells her

''Oh...about what?'' she questions her

''About Jennifer and our missing persons case.'' Rory tells her

''Oh and what did he says

''He just told me that you two have been talking/discussing about it.'' Rory tells her

''sweetie your freaking me out here what is going on

''Okay ugh Jennifer is not missing and she's fine and goes to school with me at Chilton.'' Rory tells her

''What!'' Lorelai says

''Yea incept she said that her last name is Mariano and not Stottlemyer.'' Rory tells her

''Oh well we should tell Karen about this

Rory just shrugs her shoulders ''oh I don't know.'' Rory says

''It's Karen's daughter!'' Lorelai tells her

''I know but ugh I can't say what I was about to because I don't know how to put it.'' Rory tells her

''Try?'' Lorelai questions her

''Well it's a custody case and huge and I think I should talk to and get to know Jennifer more before we do anything and tell Karen.'' Rory tells her

''I just don't want Jennifer to hate me more than she already does and make the rest of my career at Chilton a living hell.'' Rory tells her

''I just want this to be a smooth easy process for her.'' Rory tells her mom

''Oh.'' Lorelai says and just looks at her

''Luke, am I mistaken or did that sign on the door say "open"? Lorelai questions him

''Luke, I need the largest cheeseburger in the world. Let's break a record here, mister.'' Lorelai tells him


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''she has a boyfriend you know.'' Rory tells her

''what who??'' Lorelai questions her

''Jennifer she has a boyfriend.'' Rory tells her

''so whose the dude do you know who he is?'' Lorelai asks her

''no just some guy that doesn't go to our school and she just got into his car and they drove off.'' Rory tells her

Luke comes over with her burger.

''enjoy.'' he says

''thanks Luke.'' she says

Luke walks away.

''so how does she look?'' Lorelai asks her

''huh?'' Rory questions

''Jennifer was she fat,short,skinny,does she look like she eats enough or is under fed?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know she just looks like a normal teenager like me.'' Rory tells her

''oh well good that's good I'm glad that my niece is alive and doing okay.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea.'' Rory says

Lorelai eats her burger and Rory steals a few of her fries.

''so was uh Jennifer's boyfriend uh good looking?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't really know I didn't really see him up close.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says

''yea so what do you think Karen would think or say about her having a boyfriend?'' Rory asks her

''well I think she's 16 and is allowed to date so I think Karen would let her date as long as shes not doing other thing's.'' Lorelai tells her

''so do you think that they are having sex?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh ahh geeze.'' she covers her ears

''I don't know Mom but probably she's totally not a virgin the way she was kissing him.'' Rory tells her 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night the girls go home

''okay I'm going to go and take a shower upstairs then go to bed.'' Rory tells her

''okay have a good shower hun.'' Lorelai tells her

'' I will.'' Rory says and goes upstairs

Lorelai sits on the couch and sighs loudly and picks up the phone and dials Sookie's number.

''Hello?'' Sookie answers

''hey it's me.'' Lorelai tells her

''hey sweetie.'' Sookie says

''hey do you want to come over for a while I have something to tell you.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay yea sure I'll be right there.'' Sookie tells her

''okay thanks hun.'' Lorelai tells her and hangs up and waits for Sookie to get there then opens the door qhen Sookie knocks and lets her in ans they sit on the couch together

''so what's up?'' Sookie asks her

''well my niece Jennifer that got kidnapped a few years ago is alive and doing well

''what!'' Sookie says

''yea she goes to school with Rory at Chilton.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow and how do you feel about that?'' Sookie asks her

''oh well I don't know happy I guess to know that she's alive and doing well and has a boyfriend.'' Lorelai tells her

''so have you told your sister yet?'' Sookie asks her

''well No not yet.'' Lorelai tells her

''well why not?'' Sookie asks her

''because Rory asked and me not to until she talks to Jennifer more and gets to know her a little more before we spring this on Jennifer that we all know.'' Lorelai tells her

''but she's your sister and she deserves to know immediately

''I know and she will but right now I want to take this process slowly and do it steadily and let Rory talk to her a little more first.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Sookie says 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''I still think that you should tell Karen and just ask her to Lukes for a coffee or something and tell her then.'' Sookie tells her

''I don't know. I still don't feel good about this entire thing because Rory said that Jennifer keeps denying who she really is and keeps telling Rory that she's Jennifer Mariano.'' Lorelai tells her

''Mariano?'' Sookie asks her

''but Luke's sisters last name is Danes. Jennifer is not Jennifer Danes?'' Sookie asks her

''apparantly not apparantly Liz named her after Jess and kept her kidden so nobody would ever find Jennifer.'' Lorelai tells her

''Liz needs to go to Jail and Karen needs her daughter back1'' Sookie tells her

''I know that.'' Lorelai says

''so have you told Luke yet?'' Sookie asks her

''oh no not just yet.'' Lorelai tells her

''why not?'' Sookie asks her

Rory is coming down the stairs ''hey sookie.'' Rory says

''hey sweetie.'' Sookie says

''okay night Mom night Sookie I'm going to bed.'' Rory tells them

''okay night hun love you.'' Lorelai tells her

''night kido.'' Sookie says

''love you too night.'' Rory says and goes to her room and closes her door.

''so why havn't you told Luke yet?'' Sookie asks her again

''I don't know. I just don't think I can do it and tell him just yet and have Liz find out and take Jennifer again and we never see her again.'' Lorelai tells her

''ah.'' Sookie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''okay well I should go it's getting late and we have to work tomorrow.'' Sookie tells her

''yea ok I'll walk you out.'' Lorelai tells her and gets up from the couch and walks her over to the door ''night Sook see you tomorrow.'' Lorelai says

''night.'' Sookie says and leaves

Lorelai closes the door and shuts off all the lights downstairs and goes upstairs and gets ready for then goes to bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night Jennifer and her boyfriend Ryan are lying in bed happily together.

''So how do you feel sweetie?'' he asks her

''Wonderful actually what about you?'' she asks him

''Great!'' he tells her

''Good I'm sorry I've just had a rough day.'' she tells him

''Oh yea how come sweetie?'' he asks her stroking her face

''Because this girl that's in my English class with me is all up in my business asking if I'm Jennifer Stottlemyer.'' she tells him

''What?'' he questions her

''yea.'' she tells him

''But your Jen Mariano?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she tells him

''Why is she doing that?'' he asks her

''Because she said my biological mom is her aunt and she's crazy.'' she tells him

''What!'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''Why is she doing this to you and why don't you like her?'' he asks her

'' To ruin my life and because she's a goodie two shoes

''But Liz is your biological Mom?'' he asks her

''Uh well no actually.'' she tells him

''What!'' he questions her

''Yea I was uh abducted at a park when I was 8 with my 2 younger brothers.'' she tells him

''Oh sweetie why didn't you tell me?'' he asks her

''Because I don't like talking about it and having it upset and depress me because I'm so happy with you that I don't want to be depressed because I love you so much.'' she tells him

''I love you so much too sweetie.'' he kisses her back into the pillow

Jen pulls away after a little while.

''So what are you going to do?'' he asks her

''I don't know...I don't know.'' she tells him

''I just... I just want to go to bed g-night Ryan I love you.'' she tells him

''Love you too sweetie.'' he kisses her again

Jennifer falls asleep snuggled against him.

Ryan lets her go to sleep and stays up and stays close to her watching her sleep before falling asleep himself a while later.


End file.
